Groceries
by NatalieCoranda
Summary: When you run out of food, and Soul's pissed, you end up getting a huge cut on your arm. This is how I want the summery to be, i could have done better, but I made it like this to be confusing! YAY! READ PLEASE! One shot!


**Hey my little cupcakes! Natalie is back! And she's speaking in the third person! She's gonna stop that now.**

**I do not own Soul Eater, or any of it's characters.**

**You'll love this one if you're a SoMa shipper like me! On with the show!**

!

"Maka! Where's the milk?!" Soul shouted from the refrigerator.

"You drank it all last night Soul. We need to get groceries, come one, let's go." Maka said as she put on her shoes.

"But it's a hundred twenty degrees out there Maka! I'm not taking you to the store." Soul said.

"Yes, you are. Unless you don't want food." Maka said as she stood up and opened the door.

"Fine, but you have to deal with me riding shirtless." He said as he stripped himself of the article of clothing.

"Ew gross! You're gonna be all sweaty no way! Put your shirt back on!" Maka yelled as she threw his shirt at him.

"No way! It's too hot!" He protested.

"You'll get a sunburn!" Maka yelled.

"Fine, I'm gonna go grab a shirt that isn't drenched in sweat then." He said storming off to his room.

He came back out a minute later, in a guys tank top.

He grabbed the keys to his bike and walked out the door.

"Wait up Soul!" Maka yelled as she ran after him.

He got on the bike and started it, Maka jumped on the bike right when he was about to speed off.

She held on to him for dear life as he sped along to the store.

He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as they reached the store.

"Off, now." he said, he sounded pissed, so she did as he told her to.

Then he sped off.

"Damn you Soul! You had the money!" She yelled.

She sat down on the ground, and started to pull up grass.

"Maka?" She knew who it was instantly.

"Tsubaki! Soul dropped me here with no money, or way to get home." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Maka, would you like me to get Black*Star to carry you home?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, he'll be back." She said, letting a few tears escape her eyes.

"Are you sure? I saw him going out of the city." Tsubaki said looking worried.

Maka looked up at her friend.

"Really?! I have to walk home all by myself, in this heat?! That bastard!" Maka yelled as she stood.

"I'm going home, if you see Soul, tell him where I went, kay?" Maka said.

"Okay. Good luck!" Tsubaki yelled after her.

Maka started at a slow pace, then it turned into a dead run.

When she was halfway home, she fell.

She had a huge cut going all the way up her arm.

She got up, and started to cry.

She was running again.

_Damn Soul. How could he just leave me there? All alone. It's not like I'm defenseless, but how could he do that?!_

She screamed in her head.

When she got home, she immediately went to the first aid kit.

Once she had cleaned and bandaged her wound, she changed into a white tank top, and light blue short, shorts.

She went into the kitchen for a snack when she remembered that they had no food.

She went to the living room, sat down on the couch, and turned on the tv.

The cable was out because of the heat, great.

"I'll just read a book." She said.

"A bookworm even when no one's around? I expected more of you Maka." Soul said as he walked through the door.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked rushing over to her.

"I fell on my way home, no thanks to you." She said angrily as she looked away.

"Did you get some groceries?" He asked.

"What the hell do you think?! You had the money, and the transportation!" She yelled, running into her room.

"What? I had the money?" He asked himself s he patted his pocket.

Sure enough, there was his wallet, with the grocery money in it.

"Stupid!" He yelled at himself.

He went to Maka's door, but before he knocked, he heard something.

"How could he do that? He just left me there! I'm glad Tsubaki came along and told me where he was heading so I could get a head start on getting home. Yeah? Oh, well you know what was funny? She asked if I wanted Black*Star to _carry_ me home. That was so weird! Yeah? I know! I just can't believe he did that! I know Liz but… yeah I know! Yeah, but I can't seem to actually stay mad at him… I know I told you that a long time ago, and it's still true… Yeah? Okay, tell everyone I said hi, bye" Maka hung up the phone and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said.

Soul walked in.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Liz, not that it's any of your business." She said as she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Maka, but I _know_ you can't stay mad at me. Isn't that what you told Liz?" He asked as he walked closer, and closer to her.

She scooted away.

"Why were you listening to my conversation?" She asked.

"Why are you dodging my question?" He cornered her, literally, she was in a corner and he was, not two inches from her.

"Soul… go away…" She said.

"Nope, I'm sorry Maka. I shouldn't have done that." He said as he got closer.

"Soul it-" She was cut off when Soul crashed his lips against her own.

At first, she didn't know what to do, she had never been kissed before.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

Soul broke the kiss a little while after.

"So… wanna get some groceries?" He asked.

"As long as it's not a repeat of what happened earlier." Maka said with a smile.

They went and got groceries, ate, and went to bed.

!

**The end, my little cupcakes!**

**Soul: I kissed Maka! WOOHOO!**

**Black*Star: Why did you offer me as a mode of transportation Tsubaki?**

**Tsubaki: I, um… er**

**Maka: Soul! Why are you so happy! I thought I was a flat chested bookworm! MAKA CHOP!**

**Soul: You Maka chop me for liking you?!**

**Maka: Sorry, control the fountain of blood, also known as your nose!**

**Natalie: Yeah, I have waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy too much free time, and one strange imagination. Oh well! Put in the reviews you think I should do for my next story, has to be one of the anime I have already watched, and only romance or horror… Yeah… I'm a bit sick and twisted… REVIEW! I know you already read this so… goodbye for now my little cupcakes!**


End file.
